


Гераклу и не снилось

by Wincent_Cester



Series: 2016: Special quest [2]
Category: Supernatural, Twelve Labours of Hercules
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Twelve Labours of Hercules - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/Wincent_Cester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Восемь раз, когда Винчестеры почти повторили подвиг Геракла, и два раза, когда они сделали это в параллельном мире.<br/>Иллюстрации: ~Kick~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Немейский лев

**Author's Note:**

> частично АУ; в двух эпизодах Винчестеры — не охотники на нечисть, а укротители диких животных по вызову, см. также [«Укротители по вызову и Адский Брюс»](http://wtfb-2016.diary.ru/p207791981.htm?oam#more2).  
> Освежить в памяти подвиги самого Геракла можно, например, [здесь](http://mythology.sgu.ru/mythology/suzet/podvigi_gerakla/podvigi_gerakla.htm).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Swenigora

— Дин, ты же говорил, что это вендиго.  
  
Дин и Сэм вот уже два часа сидели на верхушке раскидистого клена, а внизу бродил и плотоядно облизывался огромный кот. Кугуар. Или, как их называли местные, горный лев. Рядом на земле валялись сумки с их арсеналом. Лазать по деревьям с ними оказалось не очень удобно. Особенно, если делаешь это в спешном порядке.  
  
— Откуда я мог знать.  
  
— Говорил же, надо проверить, поговорить со свидетелями. Но нет. «Быстрее, Сэм, там люди пропадают, Сэм! Некогда проверять, я уже все проверил!» И что теперь делать? С ракетницей против кугуара?  
  
Ракетницы у обоих были пусты, остальное оружие осталось внизу. Поначалу у Винчестеров теплилась иллюзия, что громкий треск и огонь отгонят зверя, но она быстро развеялась. Огненные вспышки немного испугали кугуара, и он отбежал ярдов на десять в сторону, но как только пламя погасло, вернулся обратно и принялся сосредоточенно изучать содержимое валявшихся на земле вещмешков. Соль не одобрил, а вот пакет с бургерами схрумкал за милую душу. Дин с тоской проводил скрывшийся в пасти хищника ужин.  
  
— Сэм, он съел мои бургеры. Может, наелся, как думаешь?  
  
— Как же, наелся. Это была закуска, теперь очередь основного блюда. Одна надежда — отравится, и мы слезем.  
  
— Почему отравится? Отличные бургеры, — Дин хотел обидеться за любимый фастфуд но передумал. — Сэм, это мальчик или девочка?  
  
— Мальчик.  
  
— Откуда знаешь?  
  
— Самки мельче.  
  
— Жаль, была бы девочка, я бы с ней договорился. — Дин многозначительно поиграл бровями, приглашая брата оценить шутку, но Сэм сосредоточенно рассматривал аппетитно чавкающего под деревом кота, и заряд оптимизма, которым Дин хотел подбодрить брата, пропал впустую.  
  
— Там, где водятся кугуары, вендиго нет. Они друг с другом не уживаются. — Как обычно, Сэм был сама академическая серьезность, и Дин не мог не съязвить:  
  
— Без тебя знаю, умник. Но люди то пропадали. Думаешь, это он их съел?  
  
— Вряд ли. Остались бы какие-то следы, останки… А ты говорил, что ничего не нашли... Постой, а где вообще ты взял эту информацию?  
  
— Э-э-э… да так... — Дин сосредоточенно принялся разглядывать что-то вдалеке, но Сэм не дал себя обмануть.  
  
— Дин! Откуда ты взял информацию? — голос брата стал противно-въедливым.  
  
Дин тяжело вздохнул:  
  
— На сайте «Логово извергов точка ком»…  
  
— Ты же говорил, что читал в газете!  
  
— Ну… там была статья из местной газеты.  
  
— Ты ее читал?  
  
— Нет, но там ее пересказывали.  
  
— Дин, мы полезли в этот проклятый лес, потому что, в кои-то веки, я доверил тебе сбор информации!  
  
Голос Сэма поднялся на октаву, и снизу раздалось недовольное фырканье. Дин позавидовал кугуару — тот был внизу, на земле.  
  
— Сэм, извини.  
  
— Выберемся, хакну их сайт, чтобы не смущали честных людей, — в голосе Сэма слышались мстительные нотки, и Дин порадовался, что они направлены не на него.  
  
— Правильно, давно пора.  
  
— А ты зря радуешься, следующую охоту будешь искать всю информацию в библиотеке сам! Всю! А я потом проверю.  
  
— Сучка, — Дин поудобнее уселся на толстом суку, похлопал себя по карманам и обнаружил в куртке начатый пакет М&Мs. — Хочешь конфету?  
  
— Не подлизывайся.  
  
— Бери! — Дин протянул Сэму пакет с конфетами, но, как назло, в этот самый момент упаковка окончательно разорвалась и разноцветные бусинки посыпались вниз, прямо на морду стоящему внизу и заинтересованно разглядывающему их зверю. От неожиданности кугуар отпрянул прочь, но тут же вернулся и, обнюхав упавшие в листву конфетки, начал подбирать их языком. Дин горестно наблюдал, как вредная животина съедает их последний припас. Съев все конфеты, кугуар облизнулся и требовательно мявкнул. Весь его вид говорил, что сидящие на дереве люди, из которых сыпется такая вкуснятина, заслуживают самого пристального внимания.  
  
— Похоже этот лев такой же сладкоежка, как и ты. — Сэм тоже с интересом наблюдал за происходящим под деревом. — Теперь он точно не уйдет.  
  
— Лучше бы это был вендиго.  
  
Но кроме скуки братьев поджидала еще одна неприятность. Неожиданно Дин понял, что очень сильно хочет отлить. Ерзанье на ветке не принесло облегчения, зато вызвало подозрительные взгляды у Сэма.  
  
— Дин, что у тебя там? Муравьи в штаны забрались?  
  
— Если бы. Ссать хочу — не могу.  
  
— Какие проблемы? Меня стесняешься? Или его?  
  
И правда, кого стесняться? Все свои. Кугуар уже почти как родной. Дин раньше ни с кем, кроме брата, не делился M&M's.  
Кое-как расстегнув ширинку, Дин с облегчением выдохнул, и тут снизу раздался оскорбленный рев кугуара. Сам того не желая, Дин прицельно попал струей по мохнатому мародеру, и тому это очень не понравилось. Кошак отпрыгнул в сторону, тряся мордой, на которую, видимо, тоже попало несколько капель, еще раз оскорблено взревел и в несколько огромных прыжков скрылся в зарослях.  
  
Глядя на поспешное бегство зверюги, Сэм начал хохотать.  
  
— Ха-ха! Дин, тебе надо запатентовать новый способ отпугивания диких животных! Ха-ха! Ну ты даешь! Ха-ха.  
  
— Заткнись, Сэм.  
  
Почему-то Дину было совсем не смешно. Но Сэм ржал как подорванный, чем еще больше бесил Дина.  
  
— Прекрати ржать!  
  
— Не могу! — Сэм честно пытался остановится, но смех булькал в горле, прорываясь короткими хрюкающими звуками.  
  
Спустившись вниз, братья собрали разбросанные по поляне вещи, кое-как запихнули их в разорванные рюкзаки.  
  
Дин первым делом зарядил обрез настоящими патронами вместо бесполезной соли, и сразу почувствовал себя уверенней.  
  
— Сэм, если ты когда-нибудь, кому-нибудь расскажешь про этот случай…  
  
— Ты был крут! Чего стесняться? Кто еще побеждал льва, отлив на него?  
  
— Сэм!  
  
— Все, молчу… Но хотя бы Бобби…  
  
— Сэм!  
  
— Придурок.  
  
— Сучка.  
  
Братья посмотрели друг на друга, и Дин наконец-то улыбнулся. Они вместе, не ранены, и, похоже, в этом лесу не водится вендиго, а значит охота вышла удачной.  
  


[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/64085/273003862.2a/0_1547cb_51760dbd_orig.jpg)

 


	2. Лернейская гидра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: olgamoncher

 — Понц! Вжууу! Бах!  
  
Дина аж подбросило на кровати:  
  
— Какого черта, вашу мать?!  
  
В стене над изголовьем раскуроченного вороньего гнезда, по чистому недоразумению считавшегося Диновой постелью, красовалась дырища, в которую бесстыдно заглядывал солнечный луч.  
  
Дин, чертыхаясь, натянул штаны, подполз ближе и осторожно выглянул в отверстие, обуглившиеся края которого не оставляли никакого сомнения в его происхождении. Дыра смотрела в сторону леса, начинавшегося сразу за домиком Винчестеров, и в том лесу сегодняшним утром было оживленно — лаяли собаки, раздавались голоса и звуки перезаряжаемых охотничьих ружей.  
  
Дин вылетел на крыльцо и заорал в лес:  
  
— Так вашу растак! Мужики! Чуть в кровати меня не пристрелили! Да я вас!  
  
— Винчестер, ты? — раздалось из чащи.  
  
— А кто ж еще?  
  
— Ты чего там делаешь?  
  
— Живу я тут!  
  
— Прости, мужик, мы и не знали! Ограды у тебя нет, дом среди деревьев не виден, ты уж извиняй, отходим к Старому оврагу.  
  
— Должны будете. Лицензия есть? — добавил в голос строгача Дин.  
  
— А то как же! Ты же сам в прошлом месяце и подписывал.  
  
— Ладно, проехали. Удачной охоты. Ни пуха ни пера!  
  
— К черту, Винчестер! А дом ты позаметнее как-то сделай, покрась, что ли?  
  


***

  
Дин вернулся в комнату, еще раз придирчиво осмотрел дыру в изголовье кровати.  
  
На чердаке нашлось полбанки ярко-желтой краски, пара закаменевших от времени кистей и огромный дерматиновый передник. Решив не откладывать дело в долгий ящик, Дин облачился в передник, натянул на ноги ярко-синие бахилы, а на голову бандану, и откупорил банку с краской. Под крышкой обнаружились тела двух мирно усопших мух, но под плотной пленкой на поверхности краска оказалась вполне пригодной к использованию. Тщательно перемешав кистью содержимое, Дин полез на стремянку и принялся красить смотрящую на лес стену домика.  
  
За этим занятием его и обнаружил вернувшийся от Бобби Сингера Сэм.  
  
— Чувак, не верю своим глазам, — сказал он. — Но, может, ты бы лучше полы помыл?  
  
— Не бухти, Саманта, — отозвался Дин. — Меня сегодня, между прочим, чуть в собственной кровати не подстрелили.  
  
— Что случилось?  
  
— Ребята из Квикли вышли на охоту — сегодня же открылся сезон на перепелов. Ну и вжих! Бах! В стене дырка. Говорят, дома из-за деревьев не видать, вот я и… Чего это у тебя там?  
  
— Жена Бобби гостинцы передала, — заулыбался Сэм, поднимая в руках объемистый пакет с десятком контейнеров. — Тут и картошечка, и гуляш, и бобы, и пирог для тебя. И сразу два соуса, чтоб ты, придурок, в мой не лазил.  
  
— Тогда перерыв, — решительно объявил Дин, спускаясь по стремянке. — Пирогу отказать нельзя.  
  
После плотного и вкусного завтрака сил на покраску стало заметно меньше.  
  
— Святая женщина эта мисс Сингер, — резюмировал Дин, дожевывая кусочек пирога и в блаженстве закатывая глаза.  
  
— Дай ей бог здоровья, — поддакнул Сэм.  
  
— Надо дом докрасить.  
  
— Я бы тебе помог, но стремянка одна.  
  
— Кисточки-то две. А ты со своим жирафьим ростом и без лестницы достанешь.  
  
— Между прочим, у нас есть вызов.  
  
— Если не скунсы, то я в деле.  
  
— Питон. В прошлом году у мисс Кроу из Лерны, Иллинойс, сбежал питон по имени Голубчик, причем сбежал, судя по всему, через канализацию.  
  
— У парня плохой вкус. И нюх. Хотя про змей это не новость.  
  
— После нескольких дней поисков мисс Кроу признала Голубчика пропавшим без вести. И вот позавчера он неожиданно вернулся.  
  
— А разве это не конец истории?  
  
— Дело в том, что питон промахнулся адресом и вынырнул из канализации не в доме мисс Кроу, а у ее соседа, отставного полковника мистера Шеффарда, вьетнамского ветерана с медалями. При этом вынырнул в тот самый момент, когда полковник Шеффард, как бы это сказать…  
  
— Чувак, — дернул глазом Дин, — не продолжай, я понял. Отныне кустики — мой выбор.  
  
— На крик полковника прибежали все домочадцы, а питон, разумеется, наоборот, смылся обратно.  
  
— И теперь весь город боится ходить в нужник, потому что из фаянсового друга в любой момент может высунуть голову страшная змея?  
  
— В точку.  
  
— Надо выручать Голубчика. Поехали! — вскочил Дин.  
  
— А дом? — уточнил Сэм.  
  
— Бросай все, потом докрасим!  
  
Через несколько минут братья Винчестеры, укротители животных по вызову, были уже в пути.  
  
В Лерну приехали заполдень. Мисс Кроу, эффектная и пышная брюнетка лет под сорок, выбежала им навстречу и пылко обнялась с обоими братьями, а с Сэмом даже дважды.  
  
— Мой малыш! — воскликнула она. — Я думала, что он уже не вернется!  
  
— О, мэм, мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, уверяем вас.  
  
— Я не выдержу, если снова потеряю его! — мисс Кроу разрыдалась и благодарно приняла протянутый Сэмом бумажный платок. — Ведь какая-нибудь сволочь может вылить в раковину растворитель или отраву, и мой полосатый хвостик!.. — новый приступ рыданий прервал ее слова.  
  
— Расскажите, как и при каких обстоятельствах пропал ваш питон, — строго подошел к делу Дин. — А также какой длины был ваш малыш, когда вы видели его в последний раз.  
  
Через полчаса братья получили в городском муниципалитете схему канализационной разводки и разрешение на поисковые работы в оной.  
  
— Погоди, — сказал Дин, как только они открыли люк, находившийся как раз посередине между домами мисс Кроу и полковника Шеффарда, — надо подготовиться, — и достал из укротительского рюкзака рулон туалетной бумаги.  
  
— Пугаешь, — сказал Сэм.  
  
— Затычки в нос, Сэмми! Я делаю нам затычки в нос. Мы же собираемся посетить не самое ароматное место в мире. Туалетная бумага всегда выручает!  
  
Заткнув носы, укротители спустились вниз. Взглядам их предстал небольшое помещение с низким сводом, в котором пересекались три тоннеля. Пройдя на полусотню шагов по каждому из них, они вернулись обратно.  
  
— Да тут целый город, — отметил Дин, — прямо как в кино про Обитель Зла. Большой змее, наверняка растолстевшей на крысах, есть где прятаться еще лет десять.  
  
— В том-то и дело, — Сэм поводил фонариком по сторонам. — Вряд ли питон поползет нам навстречу с криком: «А вот и вы! Отнесите меня к мамочке!»  
  
— Можешь смеяться, Сэмми, но именно на это я и рассчитываю, — Дин был сама таинственность.  
  
— Посвятишь меня в подробности своего гениального плана?  
  
— Ноябрь, Сэмми! — значительно изрек Дин. — Ноябрь на дворе! А что мы знаем о змеях?  
  
— Им нужно тепло. Ты хочешь сказать, что… о нет.  
  
— О да, мы устроим Голубчику теплый прием на Гавайях. Он, скорее всего, уже соскучился по солнышку и джунглям.  
  
— Нет, Дин, мы не затащим в канализацию калорифер.  
  
— И не один, Сэмми! И растения!  
  
Чтобы не ходить далеко, Гавайи было решено соорудить на пересечении трех тоннелей рядом с лестницей наверх. Вскоре два мощных обогревателя уже обдавали укротителей волнами удушливого тепла. На стене висела инфракрасная лампа, а рядом высилась позаимствованная в баре неподалеку подвядшая пальма в кадке. Листвой пальма упиралась в потолок, поэтому ее поставили под люком. Вокруг живописно разместились всякие комнатные деревца в горшках поменьше. Рядом с пальмой стояла садовая фигурка цапли, взятая из клумбы мисс Кроу, на шее цапли болталась гирлянда из искусственных цветов.  
  
— Смотри, какая красота! Настоящие гавайские каникулы!  
  
— Странно, что ты не предложил нам надеть юбочки из травы и листьев, — заметил Сэм.  
  
— Если ждать придется долго, то чем черт не шутит, еще и придется, — сказал Дин, обмахиваясь шляпой. — Когда станет так жарко, что захочется раздеться.  
  
Жарко стало довольно скоро. Низкий свод удерживал тепло, а боковые тоннели почти не сквозили.  
  
— Уф, ну и работка у нас!  
  
— Смотри, Дин, смотри! Вон он! Видишь?  
  
— Он ползет сюда, ползет прямо к теплу, брат!  
  
— О боже, да этот Голубчик в длину футов десять!  
  
— Почти десять футов и непонятно, где у него начало, а где конец. Да он просто монстр!  
  
— Это тигровый питон, Дин, в нем даже на вид фунтов сорок пять!  
  
Змея прошуршала в листьях комнатных цветов и начала медленно подползать к инфракрасной лампе.  
  
— Ты же не собираешься ловить его голыми руками?  
  
— А что делать, Сэм? Он шипит на меня! Если я его не поймаю, он первый меня схватит! — крикнул Дин и, издав боевой клич укротителя животных, бросился в атаку, стремясь ухватить питона сразу за шею.  
  
— Если можешь, тащи его сюда, мешок здесь!  
  
— А, черт, какой же он тяжелый! Не могу его поднять! Сейчас попробую взвалить на плечо!  
  
— Осторожнее, Дин! Он начнет обвиваться!  
  
— Ч-черт! Он уже обвился! Хочет взять меня в мертвую хватку!  
  
— Держись! — Сэм бросился на помощь, но могучие мускулы питона, обхватившие тело Дина, разжать было не так-то просто.  
  
— Палку, палку просунь!  
  
Сэм принялся втискивать палку между телом питона и грудью Дина, не давая питону окончательно сдавить кольца и лишить отважного укротителя возможности сделать вдох. Действуя палкой как рычагом, Сэм смог понемногу ослабить напряжение питоньих мышц, и Дин, извиваясь, начал выползать из смертельной хватки. Наконец ему удалось полностью освободиться. Озадаченный неудачей питон даже не сопротивлялся, когда его в четыре руки запихнули в огромный ловчий мешок.  
  
— Боже, вот это работка, — сказал Сэм, утирая пот со лба.  
  
— Погоди-ка! — замер Дин. — Кто-то прямо сейчас трогает меня за ногу.  
  
— О черт, Дин!  
  
Это был еще один питон, только размером раза в три меньше предыдущего. Его тоже приманили тепло и пальма в кадке.  
  
Укротители посмотрели друг на друга.  
  
— Откуда он взялся, Сэм?  
  
— Я тебе больше скажу, Дин — вот там за обогревателем еще один такой же. И из куста выглядывает морда, видишь?  
  
— Кажется, наш питон — не Голубчик, а Голубка.  
  
— И она народила деток. Теперь понятно, почему полгода назад она сбежала от хозяйки в более укромное место. Ей нужно было подготовить гнездо.  
  
— Интересно, сколько здесь этих ребят?  
  
— Вообще тигровые питоны откладывают от пятнадцати до тридцати пяти яиц, и мамаши из них выходят очень заботливые. Если крыс, мышей и лягушек хватало, то из выводка могла выжить как минимум половина.  
  
— Давай-ка соберем всех этих ребят, Сэмми.  
  
— Интересно, обрадуется ли мисс Кроу, узнав, что стала бабушкой?  
  
Переловить питончиков по одному укротителям не составило особого труда. Всего хвостатых детей подземелья оказалось одиннадцать штук, длиной до трех футов и весом фунтов от двух до трех с половиной. Винчестеры рассадили змей по мешкам и ящикам и подождали еще какое-то время, ожидая опоздавших на теплый гавайский пикник.  
  
Выбрались из канализации уже в темноте.  
  
Мисс Кроу, заливаясь слезами, ворковала над мешком, в котором сидела пойманная мамаша.  
  
К счастью, бывшая владелица питона была вынуждена признать, что держать в террариуме настолько большую змею у нее нет возможности, и поэтому они сообща решили отправить Голубку и ее малышей в парк для диких животных.  
  
Покидали Лерну далеко за полночь, после ужина, бесконечных благодарностей и объятий мисс Кроу и ее слез по поводу окончательной разлуки с любимым Голубчиком.  
  
— Фух, Сэмми, ну и денек сегодня выдался! — Дин побарабанил большими пальцами по рулю. — У нас в кузове целая дюжина питонов, фунтов на девяносто!  
  
— Хорошо, что мисс Кроу поняла, что большому питону не место в доме.  
  
— Да уж. И черничный пирог у нее вкусный. И вообще она дамочка ничего так!  
  
— Ничего так? Да ей за сорок, а она ущипнула меня за задницу! Дважды!  
  
— Как, тебя тоже?  
  


***

  
Долгое возвращение убаюкивало, а темная дорога, освещаемая только фарами дальнего света, настраивала на мирный лад.  
  
Винчестеров ждал родной Канзас и маленький домик укротителей в лесу, так и оставшийся недокрашенным.  
  


[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/47501/273003862.2a/0_154bcd_974f4c2f_orig.jpg)


	3. Керинейская лань

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: [Oricat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat)

— Дин, смотри.

— Не хочу.

— Смотри, тебе понравится, — Сэм подсунул под нос лежащего на столе Дина газету и зачитал, глядя через его плечо: — «Жители Уотертауна считают, что их посетили пришельцы».

— Пришельцев не бывает, Сэм, чего тут интересного?

— «На близлежащих полях появляются таинственные круги, слышатся странные шумы и виден свет», — продолжил Сэм с подозрительным энтузиазмом.

— Очень оригинально, ага, — съязвил Дин.

— «Питер Пеши, фермер, чьи кукурузные посевы пострадали больше всего, утверждает, что видел на поле огромное существо о четырёх ногах со светящимися в темноте глазами. Уфологи в замешательстве».

— Ты мне тут пытаешься намекнуть, что это дело?

— Я тебе прямо говорю: Дин, мне кажется, у нас есть дело. До Уотертауна чуть больше ста миль, прокатимся? Даже если там ничего нет, тебе нужно развеяться.

— Я не могу развеиваться, катаясь на драндулете Бобби! — Дин понимал, что уже перегибает палку, но не договорить не мог: — Мне нужна моя Детка!

— Бобби пробивает по своим каналам, она найдётся, Дин, — Сэм подал ему куртку и пошёл к двери. — Ну же! Вдруг и правда пришельцы.

***

К концу пути Дин ворчал уже безостановочно, бубнил про то, как ему в задницу впивается пружина из сиденья, как хреново ехать без музыки и как его достал скрип рессор старого грузовичка Бобби. Сэм и не представлял, что будет настолько жаждать возвращения Импалы — без неё брат превратился в брюзгливого старикашку.

Вооружившись журналистскими удостоверениями и блокнотами, они прибыли на ферму Пеши.

— Огромная чёрная зверина! — воодушевленно описывал Питер увиденного монстра, размахивая руками. — Рога — вот такие! Глаза — во! И светят как прожекторы. А ревёт так, что уши закладывает. Я солью пальнул — ей хоть бы хрен, так и пёрла на меня. Я в машину запрыгнул и дёру оттуда, кукуруза кукурузой, а я ещё пожить хочу.

— А как же пришельцы? — встрял Дин.

— Какие пришельцы? — недоумённо уставился на него Питер. 

— В местной газете писали...

— Ерунда! — обрубил фермер. — Я им втолковываю, втолковываю, но они своими скудными умишками не понимают. Это не пришельцы! Это биомеханический организм, разработка правительства. После неё следы колёс остались. Сбежала тварь из лаборатории или с тайного полигона. Конечно, о таком не напишут в нашей газетёнке, но вот вы обязательно напишите! Правительство проводит опасные эксперименты! А мне положена компенсация...

Дальше Дин уже явно не слушал, а со скорбным видом пялился на еле сдерживающего смех Сэма.

— Что за «Секретные материалы», бля?! — вызверился он на Сэма спустя полчаса пересказов сюжета «Терминатора». — Зря ты меня вытащил. Кто-то спьяну по полю поколесил, спугнул соседскую корову чёрной масти, Питер этот фильмов пересмотрел. Всё, дело закрыто. Я в бар.

***

— Раз уж мы здесь зависли, — спустя три кружки пива начал гнуть своё Сэм, — давай ночью съездим к тому полю. На всякий случай.

— Зачем?

— А если там келпи? По описанию похоже, да и озеро неподалёку. Вдруг кто-то пострадает, когда мы уедем. Ты себе это простишь?

— Ладно, ладно, уболтал. — Похоже, Дин после пива всё же расслабился, и в нём забурлила обычная жажда деятельности. — Поехали ловить проклятую корову.

***

— Это не корова, Дин, — странным голосом прохрипел Сэм, уставившись на что-то впереди машины. Они стояли на грунтовке между полями уже битых полтора часа, и Дин успел задремать. — Это антилопа.

— О, круто, — вяло отозвался Дин, даже не пытаясь разглядеть животное. — Тут же зоопарк рядом, сбежала, наверное. Всё, дело закрыто. Мы можем поехать поспать?

— Дин, это импала.

— Что за?.. — встрепенулся Дин. — А. Антилопа импала. Ну точно из зоопарка. Ничего удивительного.

— Она слишком большая, — Сэм закивал головой для большей убедительности, — и чёрная. Вся!

Осенённый догадкой Дин несколько секунд таращился на Сэма, потом нащупал ручку двери и с воплем «Детка!» вывалился из машины.

Впереди вспыхнули два глаза и послышался до боли знакомый низкий рокот двигателя на холостом ходу. Чёрная туша шевельнулась и одним прыжком скрылась из света фар грузовичка. Дин ломанулся за ней.

— Детка, вернись! Это я, Дин!

Сэм завёл грузовик и двинулся за мчащим по дороге Дином.

— Полезай в машину, сейчас догоним!

— Нет, я сам, ты в поле не проедешь. Вот она! — Дин махнул рукой в сторону света, мелькающего между стеблями кукурузы, и рванул туда.

Сэму оставалось только ждать.

***

— Канистру лучшей синтетики! — голосил Дин, пересекая дорогу перед грузовиком вслед за пронесшейся антилопой и скрываясь в поле напротив. — Свечи буду менять раз в неделю!

До того Дин сулил новый комплект резины и полировку воском. 

— ...И химчистку салона, — выдавил запыхавшийся Дин, вновь появляясь в свете фар. Он обессиленно опёрся на капот грузовика и сказал уже Сэму: — Упустил. 

— Говорил же, говорил тебе, Сэм, — зачастил он, немного отдышавшись, — она живая!

Сэм ни разу ничего подобного от Дина не слышал, но не решился возразить в такой момент.

— Детка, вернись, — простонал Дин и заорал, запрокинув голову в звёздное небо: — Детка, я люблю тебя!

Впереди на дороге согласно рыкнуло. Дин охнул и развернулся.

Импала медленно приближалась, выбивая пыль из грунта мощными копытами. Она опустила голову, её глаза-фары вспыхнули ярче, ноги укоротились, замельтешили, ускоряясь и сливаясь в круги, двигатель взревел, и корпус вздулся, сплющиваясь и раздаваясь в стороны. Мгновение — и разогнавшаяся Детка тормознула у самых ног Дина, обдав его клубом догнавшей её пыли.

Дин упал на её капот, обнимая широко раскинутыми руками блестящий чёрный металл и рыдая от облегчения.

Сэм заглушил двигатель и смахнул скупую слезу. Он всегда верил в силу Диновой любви.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/39232/273003862.2a/0_1547c9_4005c0c1_orig.jpg)


	4. Эрифманский вепрь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Swenigora

— Так вы говорите… — Сэм пытался вернуть разговор в деловое русло, тогда как Дин сидел, словно палку проглотив, и старался ни до чего не дотрагиваться. 

Комната, в которой они пили чай из крохотных, размером чуть больше наперстка, чашек, была оклеена бежевыми в розовых цветочках обоями и заставлена огромным количеством вещей. Повсюду взгляд натыкался на статуэтки, вазочки, салфетки. Вдоль стен стояло множество шкафов, где за стеклянными дверками красовались сотни безделушек и уйма всевозможной посуды. В глазах рябило от развешанных по стенам фотографий вперемешку с миниатюрами и календарями. Похоже, миссис Хартли была помешана на вещах. А еще на Крейге. Так звали карликового пига, которого миссис Хартли во время разговора не спускала с рук, периодически поглаживая, будто это был и не пиг вовсе, а обычный кот. Пиг подобное отношение всячески одобрял тихим похрюкиванием. 

Каждое всхрюкивание пига повергало Дина во все большее смятение, он еще дальше отодвигался от стола, а из своей микроскопической чашки так и не сделал ни одного глотка. И к печенью не притронулся. Сэм знал, что Дин не особый любитель животных, но никогда не думал, что это может помешать ему исполнять свои профессиональные обязанности.

— Да, так вот, в последнее время в доме творится что-то странное. Ночью раздаются подозрительные шорохи, что-то гремит, а утром я нахожу разбитыми мои прекрасные вазочки. Это ужасно. И мой ангел, — при слове «ангел» Дин ощутимо вздрогнул и с еще большей неприязнью уставился на щетинистое создание на коленях миссис Хартли, — очень нервно реагирует на происходящее. Он стал хуже есть, похудел...

Сэм перевел взгляд на нежащегося на её руках пига: такого довольного жизнью поросенка ему редко доводилось встречать.

Не то чтобы он много встречал в своей жизни поросят, а уж тем более пигов.

— Когда у вас начались эти проблемы?

— Месяц назад. Может, чуть больше. Я не сразу обратила внимание. Сначала было терпимо. Ну, шум, треск… Дом старый, я привыкла к ночным звукам, но когда начали бить мою коллекцию фарфора... Это уже вышло за рамки безобидных странностей. Я пыталась подкараулить злоумышленника, но пока я сидела в гостиной, ничего не происходило. А стоило подняться в спальню — и снова шум, треск. При этом все окна и двери в доме закрываются на надежные запоры.

— Хорошо, мы постараемся решить вашу проблему. Позвольте все здесь осмотреть.

— Конечно-конечно.

Миссис Хартли встала и, не выпуская Крейга из рук, величественно удалилась из комнаты.

Дин тут де вскочил из-за стола и решительно направился к выходу.

— Ты куда?

— Подальше от этого дома.

— Дин, прекрати вести себя как ребёнок. Я тоже не в восторге, но мы обещали Бобби все проверить. Миссис Хартли его старинная знакомая. Как думаешь, откуда у этого старого хрыча столько знакомых дам?..

Сэм надеялся шуткой разрядить обстановку, но Дин не обратил на нее никакого внимания.

— Вот пусть старый пройдоха сам и изгоняет духов из этого дома! Сэм, она сидела за столом со свиньей! У дамочки явно не все дома!

— Это не свинья, а ...э... минисвинья, — Сэм машинально поправил брата, хотя вряд ли для Дина это имело большое значение. — Мы обещали.

— Ничего подобного я не обещал!

— Обещал. Дин, какая разница, какие тараканы водятся в голове у бабульки? Дом все равно надо проверить ЭМП. Вдруг в нем завелся барабашка?

— Завелся, только не в доме, а в голове этой леди. Нет, Сэм, мы уходим.

— Нет, остаемся.

Игнорируя недовольство брата, Сэм достал из кармана датчик ЭМП и начал медленно обходить комнату. Лампочки не горели. Никаких признаков того, что в доме завелась нечистая сила.

— Видишь, ничего.

— Надо вернуться ночью и устроить засаду, может, это мстительный дух, который появляется только ночью.

— Откуда ему здесь взяться?

— Вот и узнаем.

Как Дин ни ворчал, но Сэм оставался непреклонен, да и аргумент «сам будешь объяснять Бобби, что испугался маленького поросенка», на что ожидаемо Дин взвился «ничего я не испугался!», возымел действие. 

Той же ночью они осторожно прокрались в дом. На всякий случай миссис Хартли сообщать о засаде не стали. Неизвестно, согласилась бы добропорядочная старая леди на то, чтобы в ее доме ночевало двое мужчин.

— Сэм, включи фонарь, я ни хрена не вижу.

— Сейчас… Дин, только, ради бога, осторожнее.

Пятно света от карманного фонарика заметалось по комнате. Сэм снова достал датчик ЭМП. Одна лампочка неохотно загорелась, помигала и погасла. Сэм начал обходить комнату, поводя датчиком, пытаясь отыскать направление сигнала. Дин тем временем двинулся на кухню. И вдруг тишину дома прорезал крик. Нет, не крик — вопль! Затем грохот, визг и под ноги Сэму кинулось что-то темное с горящими огнем глазами. Датчик ЭМП в руках замигал заполошным светом, неизвестное существо промчалось мимо, а Сэм, совершив невообразимый прыжок на пару футов вверх, при приземлении подвернул ногу и рухнул на пол, перевернув стоявшее рядом кресло и внеся свою долю в общую какофонию звуков. Существо с громким пронзительным визгом прошмыгнуло мимо и забилось в кладовку. Фонарик выпал из рук и погас, и тут сверху раздался старушечий фальцет:

— Руки вверх! А то буду стрелять!

И тут же вслед за словами прогремел выстрел, выбивший из потолка здоровенный кусок штукатурки. В ответ из кухни начал палить Дин, Сэм, чертыхаясь из-за ушибленного локтя, закричал:

— Прекратите! Миссис Хартли, это мы — Дин и Сэм. Мы приходили к вам сегодня днем. Дин, прекрати палить!

— Дин и Сэм? Что вы здесь делаете?

Щелкнул выключатель, и в комнате зажегся свет. Миссис Хартли стояла на лестнице, держа в руках ружье, и подслеповато щурилась. Спрашивается, в кого она стреляла?

— Что здесь происходит? Молодые люди, потрудитесь объяснить свое поведение.

Дин опустил оружие, но продолжил настороженно сканировать пространство, Сэм же поднялся на ноги.

— Простите, мэм. Мы не хотели вас тревожить, поэтому не предупредили о том, что устроим этой ночью в доме засаду. Похоже, вы были правы насчет злоумышленника.

Сэм осторожно заглянул в кладовку. Маленький пиг, забившись между швабрами, всем своим видом демонстрировал, что дорого продаст жизнь. Щетина на холке стояла дыбом, пятачок воинственно морщился, обнажая мелкие клычки, поросенок издавал странные рычащие звуки, мало напоминающие обычное свинячье хрюканье.

— Что ты, маленький, не бойся, иди ко мне. — Счетчик мигал не прекращая. — Дин, смотри.

Из ушей Крейга вытекала вязкая черная субстанция.

— Очешуеть! Простите, мэм. Получается, злобный дух вселяется в поросенка? — стоило Дину убедиться, что перед ним не свинья, а нечто сверхъестественное, как профессионализм в нем взял верх над брезгливостью.

Тем временем миссис Хартли спустилась вниз и, увидев забившегося в кладовку любимца, принялась над ним сюсюкать.

— Ах, ты мой ангелочек, кто тебя так напугал? Зачем же ты сбежал от своей мамочки? Иди ко мне на ручки…

Поросенок на эти нежности злобно щерил свои небольшие клыки и даже попытался цапнуть хозяйку за палец.

—Ай, да что с тобой?!

— Э… мэм, осторожнее, — Сэм аккуратно отодвинул пожилую женщину себе за спину. — Похоже… Миссис Хартли, в этом доме недавно кто-нибудь умирал?

— Кажется, нет… хотя да, год назад у меня умер муж. Но при чем тут это? Что с моим ангелочком? Это вы его напугали!

— Давайте вернемся к мужу. Как ваш муж относился к св… Крейгу?

— Том был прекрасным человеком, но свиней предпочитал исключительно в виде отбивных. Земля ему пухом.

— Так он не кремирован? — Дин многозначительно посмотрел на Сэма.

— Нет. Том не признавал этих новомодных веяний. Как сказано в Библии: прах к праху…

— Да-да, разумеется. А не скажете, последнее время не происходило ничего такого, чего бы ваш муж категорически не одобрил.

Миссис Хартли уже раскрыла рот для возмущенной отповеди, но в этот момент пиг особенно злобно хрюкнул, и старушка неожиданно зарделась и забормотала:

— А вам какое дело? Это мое личное. Нигде в библии не сказано, что это плохо. С кошками вон сплошь и рядом спят, а чем Крейг хуже? Да он в сто раз лучше любой кошки, а уж какой ласковый, какой понятливый… И так сладко сопит, как младенчик, не дал нам бог детишек, а Крейг, мой ангелочек... Том, царствие небесное, бывало, как начнет выводить рулады, так хоть вон из спальни беги, а ангелочек только сопит.

Дин тем временем принес из кухни солонку и обсыпал ею всего пига. Поросенок расчихался, встрепенулся, от него отделилось белое облачко, на глазах превращаясь в пожилого мужчину — худющего и злого. В комнате ощутимо похолодало. Увидев призрака, миссис Хартли замолчала, выпучила глаза и хлопнулась в обморок.

Призрак открыл рот, из которого тут же выпала вставная челюсть. Челюсть он ловко поймал рукой, беззвучно расхохотался и пропал. Пиг тут же прекратил скалиться, щетина на загривке опустилась, а в глазах погас дьявольский огонек. Поросенок снова превратился в милого домашнего наф-нафа. Отряхнувшись от остатков соли, поросенок поцокал на своих копытцах к хозяйке и принялся облизывать ей лицо.

— Все ясно, Сэм. Пошли на кладбище.

Оглядевшись вокруг, Сэм горячо поддержал это предложение. Миссис Хартли уже начала приходить в себя, и меньше всего ему хотелось быть здесь в тот момент, когда она увидит, во что превратилась ее уютная гостиная.

— Да, пожалуй, мы пойдем. Было приятно познакомиться.

Все время, пока они копали могилу, дух мистера Хартли витал над соседними надгробиями и горестно вздыхал.

— Дин, с чего этот почтенный мужчина решил начать хулиганить?

— Не выдержал, что его жена потащила в их супружескую постель свинью.

— Да с чего ты взял? — От одной мысли, что эта почтенная дама и Крейг… У Сэма волосы встали дыбом. — Нет, ты ошибаешься. Да и как? Он же маленький?!

— Что как? Да нормально. Спит с ней вместо кошки, ты же слышал. А мужу, видать, не понравилось, хотя я его понимаю. Прости, мужик, но ничего личного, работа такая.

Как только пламя охватило бренные остатки мистера Хартли, призрак уныло развеялся, напоследок укоризненно посмотрев на братьев. 

А тем временем маленький черненький пиг блаженно пускал слюни на белоснежную наволочку и всхрюкивал во сне.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/66521/273003862.2a/0_1547cd_cf9f9f8f_orig.jpg)


	5. Стимфальские птицы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: olgamoncher

— Только не говори, что опять сидишь на сайтах с дурацкими приколами про животных, — с порога подозрительно сказал Сэм, глядя на Дина, развалившегося на диване в окружении ноутбука, банок колы и грандиозной миски с попкорном.

— А ты как думаешь? Смешные котики сами себя не запостят!

— О боже, — вздохнул Сэм, — хуже всего, что я даже узнаю́ сляпанные тобой демотиваторы из груды прочего треша. Старик, не планируешь повзрослеть?

— Ещё чего, — ухмыльнулся Дин и бросил в брата попкорн, — я даже крыльцо третий год не могу докрасить, а ты требуешь невозможного, — и кинул вторую попкорнину.

— Я только надеюсь, — чопорно выдал Сэм, — что штуки, которыми ты в меня швыряешься и которые ешь, действительно попкорн, а не сушеные личинки стрекозы или крысиное дерьмо.

— О, в сортах дерьма я профи, — оживился Дин. — Так вот, на вкус это точно попкорн, только пережаренный.

— Кстати о дерьме.

— Очень ботанская замута для беседы, продолжай.

— Отскребай свою задницу от дивана, у нас есть вызов, — сказал Сэм и вышел.

— Я только надеюсь, что это не скунс, — крикнул ему вслед Дин.

— Надейся, — невнятно донеслось из-за двери, и Дину ничего не оставалось, как быстрее собраться и последовать за братом к машине.

***

—Ну, и куда мы едем? — вопросил Дин, выкручивая руль и отъезжая от домика укротителей.

— В Стимфавилль.

— И что там?

— Старый музей истории округа...

— Ну-у? Клещами из тебя тащить, что ли?

— …и его проблема — стая голубей, которая гнездится где-то под крышей и каждый день загаживает все вокруг.

— Блядь, Сэмми, только не птицы! — Дин ударил ладонью по рулю. — Только не птицы!

— А чего, они ж красивые.

— Ты, наверное, никогда не смотрел этот фильм. 

— Какой?

— «Птицы».

— Не понял, ты боишься птиц, потому что посмотрел фильм «Птицы»?

— Они могут налететь и выклевать тебе глаза. Они ужасны.

— Брось, Дин, ты же укротитель по вызову, не может быть, чтобы ты боялся голубей!

— Боюсь до усрачки! — поправил Дин, со значением подняв палец.

— Не верю своим ушам. Ты голыми руками ловил техасского щитомордника, потом пуму, койотов, нырял за кайманами, тебя, черт возьми, оплевала психованная лама! Но ты боишься голубей!

— Ещё мокриц. Мокрицы тоже ужасны. На самом деле не могу определиться, кто хуже — птицы или мокрицы.

— Поворачивай назад, — вздохнул Сэм и вытащил телефон.

— Чего это?

— Вызову вместо тебя на работу Гарта, у него точно нет птицебоязни.

— Эй, погодь! Притормози, ковбой! Какой Гарт? Мы всегда охотимся вдвоем, ты что, забыл?

— Ну, я же не хочу, чтобы ты начал плакать, кричать и размахивать руками при виде парочки целующихся голубков, — ухмыльнулся Сэм.

— Между прочим, голуби вскармливают своих птенцов срыгиванием.

— Да, а ещё являются разносчиками опасного для человека орнитоза.

— Вот-вот, — мрачно изрек Дин и нахохлился.

***

Когда миновали указатель с названием города, Дин немного посветлел.

— Ну что, Сэмми, — сказал он, — музей, значит? Музэи и библиотэки — это как раз для тебя. Будешь рулить.

— Поверить не могу, — Сэм вздернул бровь. — Мой брат добровольно отдает мне право командовать охотой.

— Считай это подарком на день рождения, малыш.

— Окей, я сделаю вид, что не слышал о твоей птицебоязни.

— Заткнись, если не хочешь, чтобы я засунул тебе в ботинок гремучника.

— О, ты же первый бросишься делать ему искусственное дыхание, когда я его придавлю.

— Да ладно, бедняга даже не успеет тебя укусить, сраженный наповал запахом твоего носка.

— Ну ты и засранец! Скажи ещё, кто сломал нашу стиральную машинку?

— Это был несчастный случай.

— Нет, это были десять футов ловчей сети на кабана. Кто стирает сеть на кабана?!

— Она была грязная.

— Она была грязной лет двадцать! Не думаю, что кабанчики округа вдруг стали такими чистюлями.

— Я куплю тебе целую упаковку новых носков в Волмарте, — рявкнул Дин. — Доволен?

— Две.

— Ну ты и с-с-с…

— Приехали! — оборвал его Сэм.— Смотри, нас уже ждут.

***

Стимфавилль был милым заштатным городишком всего в часе езды.

Музей, красивое здание в старинном колониальном стиле, выкрашенное в соломенный цвет, возвышался на центральной площади. Неподалеку от входа стояли мэр города и смотритель музея. Над собой они держали раскрытые зонты.

— Рассказывайте, что у вас случилось, — перешел к делу Сэм, как только все обменялись приветствиями и рукопожатиями.

— Сами посмотрите, — смотритель музея, пожилой мужчина-мулат с седой бородкой, печально указал вверх.

Укротители задрали головы. Справа над крышей музея заходила на посадку стая голубей.

— Обгадили все вокруг, — посетовал мэр. — Даже специально выделенный городом штат уборщиков не справляется. Вычищаем — а с утра все начинается заново.

— Люди перестали ходить в музей, — подтвердил смотритель. — Кому понравится, когда в здание можно попасть только короткими перебежками от укрытия к укрытию? А кроме того, это же не домашние голуби, их помет может быть источником распространения птичьих вирусов, особенно когда он высыхает и с пылью разносится по всей округе.

— Перестрелять — не вариант. Ночью нельзя нарушать режим тишины, днем это могут увидеть дети. Вот мы и позвонили вам, — развел руками мэр. — Вы, ребята, наша единственная надежда. Мы не хотим их убивать, просто переместить куда-нибудь в другое место.

— Устроим, — веско уронил Дин, со знанием дела всматриваясь в крышу. — Эти птички явно злоупотребляют гостеприимством.

— Дин, осторожнее! — воскликнул Сэм. — Они идут на второй заход!

Смотритель и мэр пожелали укротителям удачи и поспешили ретироваться.

— Вот разлетались, сволочи! — в сердцах сказал Дин, уворачиваясь от одного из довольно метких залпов.

— Они наверняка узнали тебя, вот и блефуют.

— Точно тебе говорю, Сэм, фильм ужасов про птиц сняли специально, чтобы я начал их бояться.

Сэм отвернулся и закашлялся, чтобы скрыть смех.

— Давай-ка поднимем наверх клетки. Раз уж мы тут, надо найти место, где они обосновались.

— Точно, обшарим все от цоколя до трубы. Но зуб даю, эти кошачьи сэндвичи наверняка прячутся где-то под крышей.

Осмотр подвала и первого этажа ничего не дал, а вот на втором Винчестеры довольно быстро обнаружили в потолке лаз, ведущий на чердак. В тишине пустого здания было отчетливо слышно курлыканье и шорох вспархивающих крыльев.

— Вот они где, голубчики! — обрадовался Дин. — Короче говоря, нам нужна складная лестница, батон и очки. А ещё стоит дождаться темноты, когда эти паразиты слетятся на ночевку. Тогда ты, Сэмми, и возьмешь их тепленькими прямо в кроватках.

— Я даже догадываюсь, почему батон, — заметил Сэм.— Но очки?

— Очки для меня. Они мне не очень-то идут, но птицы и глазные яблоки несовместимы, лучше не рисковать.

— Неужели ты полезешь наверх со мной?

— Ещё чего! Я буду стоять внизу и морально поддерживать тебя разными советами. Ну и подам бутылочку воды, если ты захочешь пить.

— А как же обещанное руководство операцией?

— Да ты и так на передовой, смотри, какая ответственность!

— Две упаковки новых носков.

— Вот зануда.

***

До темноты укротители сделали несколько ходок вниз, чтобы перетащить к лазу все необходимое для ловли загостившихся голубей снаряжение.

Наконец к люку приставили стремянку, Сэм облачился в брезентовый комбинезон, нацепил на лоб фонарик, натянул на лицо до самых глаз плотную бандану. Дин помог ему поднять наверх три клетки с дверцами-шторками на защелках.

— Ну, я пошел, — отрапортовал Сэм.

— Горжусь тобой, мужик. Давай.

Когда Сэм скрылся в люке, Дин принялся кружить вокруг лестницы, как лиса под виноградником, притоптывал, пыхтел, снимал и надевал темные очки в дурацкой пластиковой оправе.

Сверху раздался грохот.

— Как ты там, Сэм?

— Они здесь! Штук двадцать, не меньше! Жирные и наглые. Я застал их врасплох и посадил в клетку четверых, но остальные обозлились и сейчас летают надо мной, как пикирующие бомбардировщики, стараются выгнать!

— А чего грохочет?

— Тут одна проблема, Дин! Внутри здания делали ремонт, но перекрытия на крыше очень старые. Здесь кое-где лежат лаги, по которым я стараюсь ступать, но если промахнусь, то могу провалиться сквозь перекрытия прямо на тебя.

— Я не очень-то буду рад!

— Ещё бы! Мало того, что на тебя приземлятся все мои семьдесят два фунта, так ещё и в соусе из голубей.

— Получше смотри под ноги, сучка!

Сэм не ответил, но шум и грохот над головой усилились.

— Что делать, Дин? Я пересажал в клетки почти всех, но четыре или пять самых паскудных поняли, что у меня на уме, и не даются в руки. Хитрые, как лисы! Уворачиваются!

— Батон у тебя с собой?

— Ага.

— Накроши на себя батон. Измажься батоном. Стань батоном! Они должны тебя захотеть, Сэмми!

— А-ха-ха, если бы это работало и с девушками, Дин!

— Так и работает, Сэмми, поверь мне. Ты просто должен понять, что они хотят. Голуби хотят батон. Будь для них батоном!

— Мама и папа, почему я слушаю этого психа, моего старшего брата?

— Мама и папа, передайте Сэму, что его старший брат гений стратегии и тактики, его нужно слушаться всегда. Ну, почти. Прикорми этих паразитов!

— Прости меня, хлебушек!

Последовало несколько минут напряженного затишья.

— Ну, чего там, Сэм?

— Идут, Дин, слетаются как миленькие!

— Закрой глаза и не отвлекайся! Ты батон. Пышный, свежий, с румяной корочкой.

— Я сразу есть захотел.

— А паразиты?

— Они, кажется, тоже. Они ходят по мне, курлыкают и стонут как… как сволочи! И гадят.

— В руки даются?

— Да, они от близости хлеба просто обалдели. Потеряли весь страх, я собираю их, обожравшихся, по одному и в клетку. Ой, чуть хвост не прищемил. Фу-ф-ф-ф, все, вот и последний!

— Йес-с! — вскинул руку Дин.

— Мы сделали это! — подтвердил Сэм, перемещаясь на чердаке, и открыл люк, весь потный и взъерошенный. — Клетки принимай!

Дин потянулся вверх, перехватывая протянутые братом клетки, заполненные птицами.

— Да твою ж за ногу, они срут на меня, не отходя от кассы!

— Будем считать, что ты — их последняя жертва, — ухмыльнулся Сэм, спускаясь по лестнице и стягивая с лица бандану. 

— В следующий раз, если у нас будет вызов с птицами, я скажу, что заболел, — заявил Дин, с неописуемым отвращением разглядывая испорченную обильными потеками куртку.

На первом этаже их дожидались смотритель музея и мэр.

— Вот ваша проблема, — продемонстрировал им клетки Сэм. — Двадцать три штуки, все до единого отловлены.

— Вы нас просто спасли, — с облегчением выдохнул мэр, — не представляете, какой это стало для нас проблемой. Сейчас и ремонт в здании можно начать с чистым сердцем.

— Что вы сделаете с птицами?

— Сдадим в птичий парк в Лусвилле. Их там подлечат и выпустят в вольеры.

— Отличная идея!

— И кстати, — заметил Дин, — не забудьте перекрытия на чердаке перестелить заново, брат чуть не свалился мне на голову. И заколотите все щели в крыше, если не хотите заполучить вторую волну птичьих нахлебников.

***

Стимфавилль остался далеко позади. Дин баюкал на коленях пирог с персиками, который испекла для них жена мэра, а Сэм вел машину. В кузове под брезентом негодующе курлыкали плененные голуби.

— А все-таки мы хорошая команда, Сэм, — убежденно сказал Дин, — никаких Гартов.

— Даже если речь идет о птицах?

— Надо будет пересмотреть этот фильм. Вдруг там все не настолько страшно?

Слава летела впереди укротителей по вызову, осеняя их своими крылами.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/64820/273003862.2a/0_1547cc_ebcf10dd_orig.jpg)


	6. Авгиевы конюшни

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: [Oricat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Oricat/pseuds/Oricat)

Сэм разлепил глаза и со скрипом разогнул затёкшие конечности. Ночь в Импале давала о себе знать, Сэм проснулся в препаршивом настроении и теперь злился сам на себя, что поддался на уговоры Дина, на умоляющий взгляд и уступил ему мотельный номер. «Это же близняшки! — сверкая глазами, увещевал Дин. — Фигурки — закачаешься!» Сэм только отмахнулся — не в первый раз же, и уехал на стоянку для дальнобойщиков. Копался в лэптопе, пока не уснул, и продрых до самого утра.

Сэм уже предвкушал, как забарабанит в дверь, чтобы подарить загулявшему братцу незабываемое пробуждение, но та оказалась открытой. И за ней царил хаос.

В комнате всё было перевёрнуто вверх дном — будто обыск проводили, всюду валялись смятые жестяные банки и пустые бутылки, замасленная бумага от бургеров и коробки из-под пиццы. На разгромленной кровати, на куче одеял, подушек и разноцветного шмотья раскинулся совершенно голый Дин: голова запрокинута, рот приоткрыт, а его кожа пестрела такой россыпью засосов, что напоминала шкуру леопарда. Дин не подавал никаких признаков жизни, и Сэм начал было беспокоиться, дышит ли он, как братец издал богатырский храп и дрыгнул ногой.

Сэм принюхался и побрёл к окну, матерясь и разгребая ногами кучи мусора — и чуть не навернулся, поскользнувшись. Еле успев ухватиться за стол, он поднял ногу и в ужасе уставился на прилипший к подошве презерватив. Схватил со стола салфетку, попытался соскоблить гадость с ботинка и приклеился всеми пальцами. Содрогаясь от отвращения, Сэм затряс рукой, как кот, попавший в лужу, и, хрустя картоном и жестянками под ногами, рванул в ванную.

Он крутанул кран, но, видимо, не рассчитал силы — хлипкая сантехника не выдержала грубого обращения, кран сорвался с проржавевшей резьбы и унёсся в неизвестном направлении. Струя из трубы хлестнула прямо по лицу, ошарашив на секунду, и Сэм, отфыркиваясь и завывая от ярости, бросился искать, чем заткнуть этот фонтан. Под руку попалась футболка Дина — разорванная на груди и перепачканная помадой — и Сэм принялся наматывать её на трубу.

Спустя пять минут неравной борьбы со стихией — и откуда только такой напор взялся? — Сэм всё же вышел победителем, намотав поверх Диновой футболки пару мотельных полотенец. Отыскал под ванной вентиль, перекрыл его и пошёл обозревать фронт работ. 

Срач в комнате превратился в катастрофу. Сэм не придумал ничего лучше, чем раздобыть швабру, открыть дверь и выгрести горы мусора прямо на улицу. В куче хлама обнаружились наручники, складной нож с перламутровой ручкой и трое женских трусиков. Трофеи Сэм оставил на сохнущем полу и, опершись на швабру, уставился на Дина.

Дин под его пристальным взглядом зашевелился, постанывая сел и потряс головой. 

— Сэмми? — разлепив один глаз, удивленно спросил он.

— Дин? — передразнивая его интонации, отозвался Сэм. — Ты ли это? Живой?

— А то! — расплылся в довольной ухмылке Дин, проморгался и уставился на швабру в руках Сэма. — Чего это ты делаешь?

— Чищу стойло!

— Какое стойло, что ты несёшь... — поморщился Дин и повалился обратно на кровать. — Воды мне!..

— Дин, сколько девушек тут было? — вкрадчиво спросил Сэм.

— Ну, две... кажется, — пробормотал Дин. — А что? 

Сэм молча пересчитал трусики под ногами: раз, два, три.

— Две или три? — настаивал Сэм.

— Две-две. Я, конечно, тот ещё жеребец, но их было две. Эх и горячие, Сэм, ты бы видел, что они творили!

— Скажем, кое-что я видел... Сейчас вот смотрю.

— На что?

— На трусы. Женские.

Дин как-то сразу подобрался, спустил ноги с кровати, заметался взглядом по комнате и, выдав: «Мне это... отлить бы», пошлёпал в ванную. На его ягодице Сэм разглядел выведенный маркером вензель, удивительным образом похожий на тавро.

— Эй, жеребец! — в сторону ванной крикнул Сэм. — В следующий раз конюшни выгребать будешь сам!

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/67777/273003862.2a/0_154bcb_8209bb89_orig.jpg)


	7. Критский бык

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: vera_est

— Он ведь даже не одержимый, — проворчал Дин. — Напомни, зачем мы это делаем?

— Потому что одна из твоих бывших подружек оказалась ведьмой и совершенно случайно попала в своего приятеля заклинанием. И он теперь бегает по округе, пугает людей дымом из ноздрей и угрожает надеть на свои рога каждого встречного?

— Она не моя бывшая, мы только разочек перепихнулись.

— Это не помешало вам сблизиться. Хорошо, что с тобой она сошлась не так тесно, как с Дэном. Не знаю насчёт рогов, но копыта тебя бы точно не украсили. 

— Очень смешно. Я не знал, что она ведьма. 

— Видишь, как славно получилось, — ехидно усмехнулся Сэм. — Она тоже не знала.

Дин кинул в брата мешочком с травами.

Тина позвонила вся в слезах и, захлёбываясь эмоциями, рассказала, как случайно, разозлившись на очередной глупый поступок, превратила своего парня в огромного белого быка. «У тебя полный багажник оружия, ты наверняка знаешь, что мне делать. Пожалуйста, Дин! Он же кого-нибудь убьёт!»

Сэм сам его тогда чуть не убил. А после ворчал и читал нотации всю дорогу до Флориды. Дин даже не сопротивлялся, полным идиотом себя чувствовал. Связаться с ведьмой и не понять этого! А она совсем не промах: обозвала в сердцах мужика рогоносцем, и — раз! — тот на самом деле мычит и бьёт копытом. Хорошо, что у Дина с ней ничего серьёзнее секса не было. А то мало ли что.

Правда, когда Дин с Сэмом приехали, Тина переживала по совершенно иному поводу:

— Вы только не делайте ему больно, пожалуйста. Он хороший!

Она залила рубашку Дина слезами. Сэм же, разглядывая фотки быка на смартфоне Тины, думал, как бы им самим не сделали больно. Рога очень впечатляли.

Полицейские и служба охраны природы пытались самостоятельно поймать животное, но каждый раз бык от них сбегал, боднув кого-нибудь мимоходом. Он эффектно появлялся, пугал народ и снова исчезал.

— Бедный парень, — покачал головой Дин, — это ж неудобно. 

Сэм не стал уточнять, что конкретно Дин имел в виду.

— Давай вернём ему человеческий облик и свалим уже отсюда. Сейчас здесь слишком душно. Ты же знаешь, я не переношу жару.

Дин похлопал его по спине, коснувшись ладонью мокрой, прилипшей к коже футболки.

— Ага. От твоей возни по ночам я тоже уснуть не могу.

— Мне дышать нечем. И сны дурацкие.

— Когда закончим с делом, ты не отвертишься. Я заставлю тебя искупаться.

— Может быть, — улыбнулся Сэм, — только сначала тебе придётся искупаться самому.

Дело оказалось плёвым. Они две ночи провели в машине, дежуря по очереди, поджидая, пока появится заколдованный Дэн. Когда на третью ночь бык показался, Дин, размахивая полотенцем и громко крича, бросился бежать в сторону моря. Недолго думая, животное рвануло за ним. Сэм наблюдал за погоней из машины и усмехался. Видел бы кто, точно решил бы, что свихнулся. Мужик убегает от быка посреди пляжа. Та ещё картина.

Увидев, что добыча в воде, бык устремился следом. Но, в отличие от Дина, животное не могло легко маневрировать: копыта вязли в песке. Вскоре бык выбился из сил. Он уныло стоял по грудь в волнах и шевелил ушами. Ну просто телёнок, а не свирепый зверь.

Сэм выбрался из машины и, подойдя к берегу, швырнул в морскую пену мешочек с травами. Спустя несколько минут они с Дином вытаскивали из волн абсолютно голого ошалевшего мужика, заворачивали его в одеяло и усаживали в машину. Сэм подумал о том, что вполне мог обойтись без подобного опыта, спасибо большое.

Дин же скривил такую гримасу, когда мокрая задница Дэна коснулась обивки сидения его Детки, что Сэм едва сдержал смех. Поделом ему: нефиг связываться с ведьмами.

— Вы спасли его! — Тина повисла на шее сначала у Сэма, потом у Дэна. Странно, но про Дина она словно забыла.

— Тина, ты не поверишь…

Но девушка уже уводила своего парня в дом. Со спасителями она даже не попрощалась.

— Я нашёл отличное местечко, — усмехнулся Дин, когда они отъехали от ее дома.

— Ничего не хочу знать.

— Тебе понравится. Море, песок. И совсем не жарко.

— Дин…

— И ты мне должен.

— С чего это? — спросил Сэм, стаскивая с себя рубашку. По спине стекали солёные капли, и предложение Дина не выглядело неуместным. Он так давно не купался.

Дин кинул быстрый взгляд в зеркало заднего вида.

— На заднем сидении побывала его голая задница, чёрт побери. Теперь только твоя задница сможет спасти положение.

— Дин!

— Только попробуй сказать «нет»! Детка тебя не простит.

Губы Сэма невольно растянулись в улыбке.

— Ладно. Но только ради Детки.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/64085/273003862.2a/0_1547ca_1d168ecc_orig.jpg)


	8. Пояс Ипполиты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Swenigora

— Бобби, я все понимаю, артефакты штука нужная, но какого хера тебе понадобился этот пояс Айболита?

— Ипполиты! Пояс Ипполиты — царицы амазонок, балда! По легенде с его помощью можно приготовить зелье, сковывающее силы высших ведьм.

— Слушай, Бобби, — голос Дина стал вкрадчивым, — а почему бы тебе не провести ритуал самому. Ты-то уж… хм… точно сможешь спокойно прожить месяц так, как мне предлагаешь.

— Мальчишка! Что бы ты знал, пояс Ипполиты может найти только муж, не достигший своей тридцатой весны, а мне слегка больше.

Дин приуныл, но тут же придумал другой выход:

— А давай Сэма попросим, ему-то все равно.

— Это уж вы сами между собой разбирайтесь, но через месяц жду тебя или Сэма. Все, отбой.

Дин отключил связь и задумался. Первое упоминание о поясе Ипполиты Бобби раскопал ещё год назад и сразу начал искать возможность его заполучить. Все охотники любят собирать магические артефакты, даже у Джона, как выяснилось, был склад с припрятанными сокровищами, что уж говорить про запасливого Бобби. У того, верно, под домом имелся целый арсенал всевозможных диковин. Тем более, что для многих ритуалов и зелий требовались очень специфические штуки. А пояс Ипполиты, якобы, помогал свести на нет любое ведьмовское волшебство. Но вот незадача, поисковое заклинание требовалось проводить девственнику или хотя бы мужчине, один лунный цикл не имевшему плотских удовольствий. В первоначальном переводе длинного манускрипта стояло тридцать лунных циклов, Дин тогда покрутил пальцем у виска и даже отказался обсуждать вопрос. У Бобби хватило мозгов не заикаться о помощи, но сейчас он позвонил и сказал, что ошибся с истолкованием нескольких символов. И похоже, будет достаточно тридцать дней, а не месяцев. Даже эта цифра вызывала у Дина сильное сомнение. Но спорить с Бобби — себе дороже. Несмотря на редкость, ведьмы иногда нет-нет и встречались. Иметь защиту от наложенных ими проклятий не помешало бы. Но тридцать дней без плотских удовольствий?! Дин точно не выдержит. Поэтому у него созрел коварный план переложить исполнение условий на Сэма.

— Сэм, слушай, тут такое дело. Помнишь, я тебе говорил про пояс королевы амазонок?

— Пояс Ипполиты? Конечно помню. Бобби наконец-то удалось его разыскать?

— Нет, но он не теряет надежды. Он расшифровал какой-то древний манускрипт и выяснил, что одним из условий ритуала поиска должен быть муж, не достигший тридцатой весны и не испытавший удовольствий плоти.

— Хм… И в чем проблема?

—Ты считаешь, что среди охотников так много девственников?

— Да, с этим загвоздка. А если попросить цивила?

— Где ты найдешь цивила, которого поставишь в центр пентаграммы читать слова на латыни. И как его искать? Але, мы ищем девственника! Кто в таком сознается?

— Ты прав, проблема. Значит, не судьба. — Сэм пожал плечами и вернулся к изучению очередного сайта по нечисти.

— Но там есть оговорка: можно и не настоящего девственника, а как бы девственника.

— Это как?

— Если парень тридцать дней не испытает удовольствий плоти. 

— Это уже проще.

— Вот и я так думаю. Поэтому через месяц мы поедем к Бобби и ты проведешь ритуал.

— Почему я? — Наступил тонкий момент всего плана Дина.

— Ну не я же! Что тебе стоит провести месяц без удовольствий плоти? Ты их и без ритуала не особо горишь получать.

— Ну уж нет! Тогда жребий.

— Камень-ножницы-бумага? — Дин с тоской понял, что его блестящий план переложить исполнение ритуала на Сэма с треском провалился или, точнее, проваливается в данный момент. Выиграть в эту игру у него получалось крайне редко. Они знали друг друга как облупленных, но почему-то именно в этой игре Дину его знания нисколько не помогали, в то время как брат просчитывал его на раз-два. 

— Да.

— Может, монету кинем? — последняя попытка избежать проигрыша.

— Боишься?

Вот зараза!

— Вот еще! Камень-ножницы так камень-ножницы.

Ну конечно, как Дин и предполагал, он проиграл, и Сэм, ехидно ухмыляясь, вернулся к своему ноуту.

А вот Дин тут же почувствовал, как между ним и остальным человечеством опустился шлагбаум. Пять минут назад ему ничего и никого не хотелось, но стоило Сэму в очередной раз выбросить камень, а Дину ножницы, в паху начало скапливаться подозрительное томление.

Понимая, что это действует обычное самовнушение, Дин взял из холодильника бутылку пива и собрался завалиться на кровать, но Сэм тут же ехидно заметил:

— И никакого пива.

— Почему?

— А ты про какие удовольствия плоти думал? Только про секс? Нет, братец, придется отказаться и от пива, и от бургеров. Вода и салат. 

— Врешь!

— Как хочешь, можешь не верить. Через месяц сам увидишь. 

— Сэм! Так нечестно! Как я буду целый месяц жить на твоей траве?!

В ответ Сэм только демонически расхохотался.

Этот месяц своей жизни — да какой там жизни! выживания — Дин запомнил навсегда. А подлый братишка, вместо того, чтобы сочувствовать, только ржал и предлагал заказать в интернет-магазине пояс верности в комплекте с намордником. Чтобы Дин не мог ни есть, ни трахаться. И откуда мелкий знал такие сайты? Дин ради интереса глянул и тут же побежал в холодный душ.

Правда, отсутствие бургеров, пива и пирогов немного компенсировало сексуальное желание. Голод все же первый инстинкт, а сколько Дин ни жевал салат и шпинат под ехидными взглядами брата, который, надо отдать ему должное, из солидарности с Дином тоже перешел исключительно на овощи, сытости не испытывал. 

— Теперь я по крайней мере знаю, почему монахи не смотрят на женщин. Если они всю жизнь так питаются, то тут уже не до баб.

Через месяц, стоя в пентаграмме, Дин по бумажке зачитал непонятные латинские слова, а хрустальный шарик в его руке указал на непонятное место на юге Бразилии, Бобби тщательно записал координаты и сказал, что завтра же отправляется на поиски, а пока он не вернется — постараться не попадать в неприятности.

— Все, Сэмми, я в бар, отрываться по полной.

— Я с тобой.

— Пошли, вдвоем веселее. Ох и оттянусь я сейчас! Тебе не понять. Я будто заново родился.

— Ну я, положим, тоже этот месяц кое в чем себе отказывал.

— Постой, — Дин даже остановился, — а ведь правда, ты тоже жрал этот шпинат, и пиво я ни разу не видел. Ну, про девочек я молчу, тут ничего удивительного... но пиво?! Ты что тоже соблюдал ограничения?

— Пришлось. Не мог же я бросить тебя.

— А тогда на фига я мучился?

— Ты проиграл, забыл? И если бы у тебя ничего не вышло, то я был бы планом Б.

— Планом Б?

— Вот именно. План Б нужно иметь всегда. А теперь пошли в бар. Сегодня я тоже готов съесть парочку бургеров с говядиной.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/64820/273003862.2a/0_154bcc_76b243e6_orig.jpg)


	9. Яблоки Гесперид

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Miss-ouri

— Напомни мне еще раз, что мы тут делаем, — шепотом попросил Дин, перекусывая кусачками сетку ограды складов косметической фабрики «Гесперид».

— Нам надо добыть образцы секретной экспериментальной сыворотки молодости, которую они пихают во всю продукцию «Бриллиантовой линии». Бобби утверждает, что именно из-за нее без вести пропадают люди, сперва помолодев прямо на глазах у обалдевших родственников, — так же шепотом ответил Сэм и поудобнее перехватил фонарик.

— Офигеть! А вариант, что богатые наследники просто избавляются от долго живущих стариков, вы с Бобби не рассматривали? Омолодиться для того, чтоб исчезнуть, оно, конечно, намного логичнее, — Дин закончил возиться и нырнул в образовавшуюся дыру. — За мной!

Сэм выключил фонарик, полез следом и зацепился курткой за острый край сетки.

— Черт, Дин, я, кажется, застрял! Ты сделал слишком маленький лаз.

— Это не лаз маленький, а кто-то слишком большой! Давай подождем, когда ты уменьшишься.

Сэм дернулся сильнее, куртка протестующе затрещала. Она была почти новая, и рвать ее Сэм решительно не хотел. Он замер и зло зашипел:

— Нихера не смешно, Дин. Помоги!

— Ладно, ладно. Где фонарь?

— Не знаю. Укатился.

Дин тяжело вздохнул и принялся на ощупь отцеплять куртку Сэма от захватившего ее в плен забора.

И тут два события произошли одновременно. Дин выиграл сражение с сеткой за Сэмову куртку, и их озарил поток яркого света из неведомого источника, который, впрочем, скоро был идентифицирован как фонарик охранника.

— Стоять! Ни с места! — закричал охранник.

Винчестеры послушно замерли. Свет фонарика бил по глазам, Дин щурился и настырно тыкал Сэма в бок.

— Все из-за тебя! — ворчал он, выталкивая Сэма из-под слепящего луча.

— Не двигаться! Я вызываю полицию, — продолжал орать охранник.

— Чувак, не кипишуй, — Дин состроил самое добропорядочное лицо, какое только можно состроить, когда тебе светят в это самое лицо. — ФБР, отдел Секретных материалов.

— Чего?! — голос охранника и свет фонарика дрогнули.

«Бинго, — подумал Сэм, — Дин попал в десятку». Он уже сместился в сторону достаточно, чтоб разглядеть охранника. Тот был огромен. Здоровенный, словно высеченный из гигантской гранитной глыбы, детина. Полицейский «мег-лайт» казался в его руках игрушкой.

Дин выдержал паузу, медленно вытянул из кармана удостоверение и сунул его в нос настороженно наблюдающему за ним охраннику:

— Агенты Смекер и Харт. 

Охранник выключил фонарь и, шагнув вперед, неожиданно смял Дина в медвежьих объятиях.

— Я вас так ждал, — промычал он.

Дин, распластанный по его груди, задушено захрипел и замахал руками. 

— Ждали? — спросил Сэм и тут же пожалел, что подал голос.

Здоровяк выпустил Дина и распахнул объятия уже для него. Сэм попятился и даже пригнулся в попытке увернуться — напрасно. Охранник настиг его, и настала очередь Сэма пытаться сделать вдох. Дин ободряюще похлопал его по спине. Придурок!

— Ждал-ждал, — подтвердил охранник, отпуская Сэма. — Я же на сайте УФО давно писал о нашем директоре. Он инопланетянин. Маскировка стандартная — очкастый такой, неприметный, но как блеснет своими очками, а под ними глаза-алмазы. И горят на солнце. Пойдемте, я вам все покажу. Он сегодня в наружные камеры попал!

Дин с Сэмом переглянулись и послушно потопали следом за охранником, на бейджике которого Сэм с удивлением прочитал — мистер Атлас. Дин тоже прочитал. Сэм видел, как тот изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не заржать.

— Говорящая фамилия, Сэмми. Атлас. Редкостное попадание.

— Угу, — согласился Сэм, состроив наикислейшую мину. Если Дин заметит хоть тень одобрения на его лице, то шансы получить в рожу от мистера Атласа у них резко возрастут. Наверняка в голове Дина уже с десятка два смелых фантазий, как фамилия и гигант-охранник нашли друг друга.

Через час, проведенный в обществе мистера Атласа, Сэм понял несколько вещей. Первая — они попали. Вторая — попали они основательно. Третья — инопланетяне существуют. Потому что только этим можно было объяснить, откуда на Земле появился этот злосчастный Атлас. Что понял Дин, Сэм мог только гадать. Но он, сволочь, походу получал искреннее удовольствие, отсматривая мили записей с камер наблюдения и выслушивая бредовые пояснения охранника.

— Да-да, — говорил Дин, вглядываясь в мониторы. — Вполне может быть и с Марса. В наше время не угадаешь, кто откуда свалился. Какая только гадость с неба не падает. А вот это, Кейв, ты заметил? — Дин потыкал пальцем в экран, указывая только одному ему видимую странность.

Сэм раздраженно вздохнул. Когда это Дин успел познакомиться и перейти на ты? Долбаного мистера Атласа звали Кейв, что начисто отметало предположение о его внеземном происхождении. Такими темпами они никогда не получат злосчастную сыворотку. Дин почувствовал Сэмово раздражение, обернулся, подмигнул — «зануда-Сэмми, все под контролем, работаем».

— Вот здесь особенно заметно, Кейв, — продолжил Дин, снова развернувшись к мониторам. — Смотри внимательно! Ваш шеф зашел на склад пятидесятилетним мужиком, а вышел двадцатилетним юнцом. Невероятно.

Сэм старательно вглядывался в экраны, но ничего подобного не заметил. Шеф не изменился ни на йоту, как был на шестичасовой утренней записи мятым сморчком в очках, таким же и остался на двухчасовой обеденной. Но, поддерживая блеф Дина, Сэм усиленно поддакивал. Сегодня Дин резвился от души — чавкал богатырским бутербродом из запасов мистера Атласа, пялился в мониторы и вдохновенно врал. Да так, что, спустя десять минут, Сэм мог бы поклясться на Библии, что действительно видит, как у шефа разгладились морщины и даже очки поменяли форму на более модную. Увидел это и мистер Атлас. 

— Ни хера себе! — воскликнул он. — Так что же это такое?

— Что хранится на этом складе? 

— Там… там оборудование какое-то химическое, контейнеры с продукцией, — Атлас рассеяно потер затылок.

— Вот! Вот оно. Продукция, — Дин утвердительно закивал головой, — в ней все дело. Нам с агентом Хартом понадобятся образцы, чтобы разобраться с твоим шефом. Пошли, Сэм. Думаю, Кейв не против.

Они были уже на полпути к складу «В», когда их догнал Атлас.

— Стойте! Подождите! Там же Лафон, — сообщил он.

— Лафон? — Дин наморщил лоб, пере6ирая в уме всех знакомых ему монстров-призраков.

— Дракон? — уточнил Сэм.

— Сигнализация, стокамерная охранная система, настроенная на распознавание лиц. У вас не получится взять образцы.

— А у кого получится? 

— У меня! — Атлас стукнул себя кулаком в грудь с такой силой, что Дин охнул, а Сэм сочувственно поморщился. — Я все сделаю!

— О как! Что скажешь, Сэм, можем мы доверить Кейву такую ответственную работу?

— Эм-м… — замялся Сэм, пристально всматриваясь в лицо Атласа. — Эм-м… не уверен, Дин.

— Я смогу! Смогу! — убеждал их охранник. Он рвался в бой, он уже был там — добывал сверхсекретное, инопланетное, опасное. Разоблачал марсианина-шефа и получал награду из рук Обамы. И вдруг потух. Огляделся по сторонам и рассеяно сказал: — Только вот кто будет наблюдать за мониторами? Пожалуй, ничего у нас не выйдет. Я не могу оставить свой пост…

— Чувак, расслабься! — Дин заговорщески подмигнул Атласу. — У тебя же есть мы, агенты ФБР. Мы за всем проследим. Иди с богом, сопри нам сыворотку.

Через час Дин и Сэм стали гордыми обладателями трех флаконов. Они сидели с Кейвом в охранной комнате и смотрели на мониторы, на которых ничего, кроме ночи, не происходило.

Через два часа Дин и Сэм все еще сидели рядом с Кейвом и обсуждали, как лучше настраивать камеры, чтобы увидеть НЛО и призраков.

Через три часа Сэм понял, что Атласу просто скучно и торчать они тут будут до конца его смены. Дин, похоже, тоже понял, что надо технично сваливать. 

— Еще чайку, Кейв, — Дин покосился на пустую чашку.

— А? Конечно, сейчас, — Атлас взял чашку и пошел к бойлеру в углу комнаты.

— Рванули, Сэм! — крикнул Дин.

Но Сэм рванул первым, не дожидаясь команды. Они бежали, бежали, бежали, а сзади угрожающе близко грохотали тяжелые сапоги Атласа. До ворот оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, когда стало совершенно ясно, что они не успевают. Атлас яростно пыхтел им в затылок. Выносливый гад.

— Мониторы! Мониторы, Кейв! — резко остановившись, заорал Сэм. — Кто следит за мониторами?

Атлас остолбенел. Он тяжело дышал, пар валил изо рта, глаза бешено вращались. На его лице отразилось замешательство, а потом паника. Он развернулся и бросился назад в свою каморку. К мониторам.

— Большой, но тупой, — прокомментировал Дин, перепрыгнув через ворота.

— Ответственный, — поправил его Сэм, приземляясь рядом.

***

— Что это? — спросил Бобби, крутя в руках флакон с сывороткой.

— Сыворотка молодости Гесперид, ты же сам просил достать ее! 

— Я? Нахрена мне молодеть, меня все устраивает в моих морщинах. Я вообще новое не люблю.

— А как же богатые старички, которых наследники омолаживали до полного исчезновения, — Дин откинулся на стуле, сложил руки на груди и осуждающе уставился на Сэма. — Сэм сказал, что это твоя идея.

— Моя? Что за бред? Ясно же как божий день, что старых пердунов грохнул кто-то из родственников. Хреновая, скажу вам, история, но совершенно не по нашей части.

Сэм тряхнул головой, спрятавшись за челкой. Пнул носком ботинка ножку стула и упрямо заявил:

— Это моя версия, моя. И она не бред.

— Согласен, Сэмми, один Атлас чего стоит. Нормальные косметические компании не нанимают на работу великанов. — Дин поднялся, подкинул на ладони ключи от импалы. — Давай рванем в Беркли, отдадим профессору Ноланду эту хрень на экспертизу. Чем черт не шутит, правда, Бобби?

— И правда, чем черт не шутит, — Бобби усмехнулся, развел руки в примиряющем жесте и тяжело вздохнул: — Осторожнее там, придурки. 

Когда Винчестеры уехали, Бобби подошел к зеркалу, показал язык отражению, разгладил кожу на лице, хмыкнул. Перевернул кепку козырьком назад и покосился на флакон с сывороткой, одиноко стоящий на столе.

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/69324/273003862.2a/0_1547ce_aa99abc_orig.jpg)


	10. Укрощение Кербера

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Автор: Swenigora

В первый раз это случилось в супермаркете. Пока Сэм выбирал овощи, Дин исчез, и после долгих поисков обнаружился в отделе товаров для домашних животных, сосредоточенно изучающим этикетки на мешках с собачьим кормом.

— Дин, мы что, собираемся завести собаку? — Сэм был уверен, что Дин в ответ отмочит какую-нибудь шутку, но вместо этого брат смутился и начал ненатурально оправдываться: 

— Да, я тут так... хожу... А ты уже всю свою траву выбрал? Я от скуки скоро начну изучать витрины с кастрюлями! Пошли уже быстрее! — и Дин чуть ли не бегом направился к кассам.

Такая агрессивная реакция на невинную подколку показалась Сэму чересчур острой, но он решил не обращать внимания. Последние дни брат был сам не свой. 

На следующий день Сэм прямо с утра застал Дина за ноутом на кухне. Кофе в кофеварке закончился, значит брат сидел здесь уже не первый час. Ну и дела — брат-соня вскочил ни свет ни заря!

— Доброе утро. Нашел какое-то дело? 

— А? — Дин поспешно захлопнул крышку ноутбука. — Нет, я … так, ничего... изучаю сайты.

Ну конечно, как обычно шарится по порносайтам! Сэм страдальчески закатил глаза и нравоучительно добавил:

— Смотри, не подхвати вирусы. 

Дин непонимающе уставился на брата, но потом натужно рассмеялся.

— Я всегда предохраняюсь, Сэмми, — и тут же испарился из кухни. 

В последнее время эти исчезновения Дина стали регулярными. Он и раньше бывало пропадал из поля зрения Сэма на несколько часов — размеры бункера с легкостью позволяли каждому из Винчестеров заниматься тем, что больше по душе, не мешаясь друг у друга под ногами. Это вам не тесный мотельный номер. Сэм обосновался в библиотеке, а Дин предпочитал изучать подвалы, битком набитые загадочными предметами. Сэм считал, что лучше лишний раз не трогать неизвестные артефакты во избежание непредвиденных последствий, Дин на словах с ним соглашался, но побороть свое природное любопытство никак не мог. 

Наверное, и сейчас раскопал какую-нибудь диковинку и пытается придумать, как приспособить ее к делу.

Но что же такое интересное Дин все утро изучал в интернете? Сэма до чертиков задолбали тайны между ними, поэтому он только посмотрит одним глазом: убедиться, что все в порядке, Дин не скрывает от него ничего страшнее японского порно. 

В истории посещений браузера оказались сплошь интернет-магазины по продаже кормов для животных.

Хм, а вот это уже повод задуматься. 

До последнего времени Сэм не замечал особой любви Дина к собакам. Разве что кроме того случая, когда для дела брату пришлось выпить зелье, дающее возможность понимать язык собак. Тогда он и сам стал немного собакой, и проникся симпатией к их четвероногому свидетелю. Но собака в салоне Детки по прежнему казалась Дину настоящим кощунством. 

Да и как можно держать собаку в бункере, из которого они постоянно уезжают на работу и не возвращаются по несколько дней? Дин не восторженный мальчишка, а умный взрослый мужчина — тут Сэм немного сам с собой поспорил, но потом решил, что некоторыми моментами вроде приклеенных к полу тапочек и подушки-пердушки на стуле можно пренебречь, тем более, что все это Дин делал на первое апреля — и значит должен понимать, что никаких догов, овчарок или спаниелей они держать в бункере не могут. 

Но тогда с чего этот внезапный интерес к кормам для собак?

— Дин! — Сэм пошел искать брата, чтобы донести до него свое мнение по поводу идеи завести в бункере питомца. — Дин!

В одном из коридоров он услышал странные звуки, подозрительно смахивающие на собачий скулеж. Пойдя на звук, Сэм тут же наткнулся на Дина, выходящего из одной из комнат. Увидев Сэма, он поспешно захлопнул за собой дверь. 

— Чего ты орешь?

— Мне послышалось или там действительно кто-то рычал? 

— Послышалось.

— Тогда, дай посмотреть. — Сэм попытался открыть дверь, но Дин прижался к ней спиной, преграждая путь.

— Не надо.

— Дин, ты что, правда притащил в бункер какого-то бродячего пса?

— Сэм, я все объясню. Только давай отойдем от двери. Ты его нервируешь.

— Кого?

— Кербика.

— Кого-кого?

— Кербика. Это… Сэм, ты только не волнуйся, это адский пес.

— Адский пес в нашем бункере?! 

Интересно, почему Сэм совсем не удивлен? Наверное, к чему-то такому он подсознательно и готовился. Хотя нет, адский пес — это чересчур даже для них.

— Я сам в шоке. Думаю, это из-за Кроули. Этот мудак забил на свои обязанности, в Аду почти не бывает, а адские псы подчиняются только высшим демонам, вот и разбежались кто куда. 

— А ты тут причем? Ты же не демон!

— Откуда я знаю?! Три дня назад просыпаюсь ночью, а он под дверью скулит. Ума не приложу, как он через защиту пробрался. Я сначала чуть со страху в штаны не наложил, потом понял, что он не по мою душу. Мы с этим псом немного подружились в свое время. Вот он, видимо, по старой памяти...

Сэму очень хотелось спросить: почему ты не убил адскую тварь? Но брат так упорно отводил взгляд, что без слов было понятно: не смог, и очень стыдится своей слабости. 

— И что ты теперь с ним собираешься делать?

— Не знаю. Пока запер в круг из кладбищенской земли. Хорошо, что запас под руками оказался. Но ему там скучно и... не знаю, надо же его кормить чем-то...

— Думаешь, твой Кербик ест собачий корм?

— Понятия не имею, но не людьми же мне его кормить.

— Звони Кроули! Пусть забирает своего пса обратно!

— Да я ему уже раз двадцать звонил! Абонент недоступен.

И именно в этот момент у Дина в кармане штанов запиликал телефон. Разумеется, помяни нечистого — и он тут как тут. Знакомый противно-вкрадчивый голос разнесся на весь коридор — Дин сразу включил громкую связь.

— Это ты, бельчонок? В ваш бункер я попасть не могу, поэтому будь так любезен, выведи моего пса на улицу сам!

И отключился, не дожидаясь ответа. У Сэма, как обычно, руки зачесались прибить гада, но тогда адский пес остался бы в бункере надолго, а ему здесь точно не место. Вот только Дин, похоже, придерживался по этому вопросу прямо противоположного мнения. Вместо того, чтобы обрадоваться избавлению от адского создания, он наоборот весь как-то погрустнел. Сэм глазам не поверил. 

— Дин! Ты что? Хотел его себе оставить? Это же адский пес!

— Нет, и не собирался, но... Ладно, иди в свою спальню. А то кто его знает, вдруг вырвется. — Дин открыл дверь, из-за которой послышалось радостное поскуливание. — Кербик, хороший песик! Иди ко мне...

Ну ни хрена себе!

Весь день Сэм размышлял о некоторых аспектах внутрисемейных отношений. Дин же закрылся в своей комнате и носа не высовывал. Вечером Сэм вытащил из сундучка со всяким барахлом непонятно откуда завалявшийся там старый кожаный ошейник, сходил в душ и постучался в дверь спальни Дина:

— Дин, я тут подумал... Я же лучше собаки?

[ ](https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/65661/273003862.2a/0_154e05_4fac770b_orig.jpg)


End file.
